Eiskalter Engel
by Saika-Chan
Summary: Wer schon immer wissen wollte, wie Yuriy und Rei zusammengekommen sind, sollte sich diese FF durchlesen.


So meine Lieben, hier meldet sich mal wieder das Saika-Chan mit einer neuen FF für euch. Ich hoffe, ihr freut euch.  
Hab diese FF extra für meine Ginger als Weihnachtsgeschenk geschrieben. Sie hat mich so lieb um eine Geschichte gebeten, da konnte ich einfach nicht widerstehen und rausgekommen ist diese FF dabei.  
Also die FF gehört nur Ginger und ich habe sie mit ihrer Erlaubnis hier hochgeladen! Gebetat ist sie ausnahmsweise auch diesmal, von schon gerade genannter Ginger nämlich.  
Wäre lieb, wenn ihr mir ein Kommentar hinterlassen würdet. Freue mich immer riesig darüber! schon mal jetzt alle Leser knuddel  
Nun denn, mehr gibt es eigentlich auch nichts zu sagen.  
Wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dieser FF und vergesst eure Kommis bitte nicht.  
nochmal ihre Ginger knuddel und mit ihr verschwind

Saika

**Eiskalter Engel**

"Kaihai, können wir heute Abend auch auf die Party, die die BBA schmeißt? Du hast doch davon gehört, oder Kai?", fragt Max aufgeregt und springt grinsend um Kai herum.  
Ich schüttle nur den Kopf, da ich weiß, dass so eine Masche bei Kai nicht zieht. Inzwischen sind wir schon vier Jahre ein Team und scheinbar bin ich der einzige, der Kai einschätzen kann. Wobei sich mir echt die Frage aufdrängt, wo die anderen mit ihren Gedanken sind. Bin ich der einzige, der Kai ,studiert' hat? Ok, bei Takao wundert es mich nicht, der ist eh zu dumm. Er denkt eh immer nur ans Essen. Und wer muss stundenlang in der Küche stehen und für den Fettwanst kochen? Und wer muss hinterher alles wieder aufräumen? ICH! Und noch nicht einmal ein Danke bekomme ich zu hören. Ist doch echt unverschämt!  
Naja, Max ist so ein Spring-ins-Feld, der denkt nie lange über etwas oder jemanden nach. Oder er handelt erst und denkt dann. Aber dem Strahlemännchen kann man ja eh nicht lange böse sein.  
Bei Kyouju bin ich mir nicht so sicher, ob er Kai einschätzen kann. Aber ich denke, dass er es zumindest besser als Takao und Max kann.  
Aber vielleicht liegt es bei mir auch daran, dass ich in Kai verliebt bin. Ja, ich gebe es zu, ich, Rei Kon, habe mich in den Eisblock Kai Hiwatari verliebt! Und trotzdem weiß ich, dass ich nie eine Chance haben werde. Allein seine abweisende Haltung mir gegenüber spricht Bände. Wobei, er ist allen gegenüber abweisend. Doch warum, weiß ich leider auch nicht. Nur, dass es etwas mit der Abtei in Russland und Balkov zu tun hat, das hat Kai durchblicken lassen.  
Oweh, Max springt noch immer um Kai herum. Gleich explodiert er. Seine Hände zucken schon. Wenn ich nicht bald eingreife, hat unser Team ein Mitglied weniger.  
"Was ist nun, Kai? Jetzt sag schon, können wir dahin gehen? Bihihitte! Ich muss Ivan heute unbedingt sehen. Ist ganz wichtig! Ja?", bettelt Max nun und versucht es auf die niedliche Tour, indem er vor Kai steht und ihn mit großen bittenden Kulleraugen ansieht. Doch das zieht bei Kai nicht. Sooft es Max auch schon bei ihm versucht hat, genauso oft hat er ihn abgewiesen.  
Ich glaube, ich sollte mich da mal einmischen. Ich würde ja selber gerne zur Party gehen. So ein riesen Partygänger bin ich zwar nicht, aber etwas Abwechslung muss ja auch mal sein.  
"Kai, was meinst du, wir haben die letzten Tage so viel trainiert und auch die Weltmeisterschaft haben wir gewonnen, da können wir uns ja einen Abend Auszeit gönnen, nicht wahr?", richte ich mich an Kai und sehe, wie sich seine angespannten Hände etwas lockern und er kaum merklich nickt.  
"Ausnahmsweise! Aber denkt bloß nicht, dass ich für euch den Babysitter spiele und euch nachher nach Hause trage, wenn ihr zuviel getrunken habt! Verstanden?", faucht er, dreht sich um und verlässt das Wohnzimmer mit wehendem Schal.  
Leicht wehmütig blicke ich ihm hinterher, fange mich dann aber wieder und wende den Blick zu Max, der angefangen hat, wie ein Honigkuchenpferd zu grinsen, und Takao vor Freude gerade zu Boden knuddelt.  
Ja, die beiden haben es gut. Sie können noch ihre kindliche Seite nach außen zeigen. Auch wenn sie schon 16 sind.  
Kyouju ist zwar der jüngste im Bunde, aber mit seiner Ernsthaftigkeit nimmt er es ab und an sogar mit Kai auf. Meiner Meinung nach bräuchte er mal eine Generalüberholung und eine Freundin. Er ist so unscheinbar, dass ich manchmal echt nochmal nachgucken muss, ob er mit im Raum ist. Würde er sich mal modischer anziehen, hätte er bestimmt auch Chancen bei den Mädchen. Weil, schlecht sieht er ja nicht wirklich aus. Aber nun gut, das muss er für sich selbst wissen.  
"Na los Leute, wenn ihr noch lange da unten liegen bleibt, dann können wir die Party vergessen. Seid froh, dass ich euch gerettet habe. Max, Kai hätte dich übrigens fast umgebracht, weil du so genervt hast."  
"Ja, Rei. Aber was hab ich denn gemacht? Hab mich doch so verhalten, wie sonst auch immer.", sagt Max und guckt mich unschuldig an.  
Ich gebe ihm keine Antwort, da ich weiß, dass es nichts bringen wird. Er wird danach nur noch weiter fragen und darauf habe ich gerade keine Lust.  
Leise vor mich hin murmelnd wende ich mich ab und gehe die Treppe nach oben, um mir Sachen für nachher rauszulegen.  
Welch ein Glück, dass ich nicht so ein Chaot wie Takao bin und meine Sachen nicht überall durch die Gegend fliegen. Im Gegensatz zu ihm bin ich ordentlich und lege alles sofort an den für ihn bestimmten Platz.  
Möchte nicht wissen, wie es in Takaos Kleiderschrank aussieht. Alles wahllos hinein gestopft wahrscheinlich. Da hätte ich Angst, dass mir alles entgegen kommt, wenn ich nur an einem Kleidungsstück ziehen würde.  
Unschlüssig schaue ich mir meinen Schrank an. Noch weiß ich nicht, was ich anziehen soll. Aber da es eine Party ist, werden es schon andere Sachen sein, als die, die ich normalerweise trage.  
Nach 10-minütigem Hin und Her habe ich mich endlich entschieden: heute Abend werde ich meine schwarze Leinenhose, die etwas enger anliegt, und ein dunkelblaues Seidenhemd, das meine bernsteinfarbenen Augen gut zur Geltung bringt, anziehen.  
Vielleicht kann ich ja Kai damit beeindrucken. Aber so wie es aussieht stehen meine Chancen wohl eher schlecht. Aber für diesen Abend will ich mal meine Gedanken und Sorgen vergessen und einfach nur Spaß haben. Schließlich sind ja nicht nur wir fünf da, sondern auch die anderen Teams, die an der Weltmeisterschaft teilgenommen haben. Sogar die Demolition Boys kommen. Wobei man sagen muss, dass sie schon viel netter geworden sind, seit Balkov nicht mehr eine so große Macht über sie hat. Ich war echt erstaunt, dass man sich so gut mit Yuriy unterhalten kann. Und Max hat ja sofort mit Ivan Freundschaft geschlossen. Wen wundert's? Also, mich nicht. Vom Verhalten her könnte man meinen, die beiden wären miteinander verwandt. Beide total kindisch und immer am reden, egal ob wer zuhört oder nicht.  
Doch bevor ich diese Sachen anziehe, möchte ich noch baden gehen. Ich will ja schließlich nicht stinken auf der Party.  
Also schnappe ich mir die Klamotten und gehe ins Badezimmer, welches, zum Glück, noch nicht von Takao oder Max besetzt worden ist.  
Wie kann man nur so nervig sein, wie diese beiden? Ich verstehe es echt nicht.  
Seufzend lasse ich mir Wasser in die Wanne laufen und fange an, mich zu entkleiden.  
Nackt, wie ich geschaffen wurde, stehe ich nun vor der Wanne und warte, bis diese endlich voll ist.  
Ich hoffe nur, dass mich jetzt keiner stört. Die Tür habe ich abgeschlossen, oder? Ich gehe besser nochmal nachsehen.  
Nicht, dass ich etwas zu verstecken hätte, aber mir ist es immer ein wenig unangenehm, wenn mich die anderen nackt sehen. Leider lässt es sich nicht immer vermeiden, da wir nach den Wettkämpfen duschen müssen, so verschwitzt wie wir sind. Ich stelle mich dann immer mit dem Rücken zu ihnen, da ich schon bei dem Gedanken, dass Kai mich nackt sehen könnte, erröte. Aber ich denke, dass er - und auch die anderen - das schon alles gesehen haben.  
Naja, ich muss zugeben, dass ich zwischendurch auch zu Kai rüberschiele. Ob er wohl was gemerkt hat? Aber es ist so, als ob sein Körper magnetisch wäre und meine Augen die Magneten, die von ihm angezogen werden. Sein Körper ist echt nicht zu verachten. Wie gut, dass ich mich beherrschen kann, sonst würde ich anfangen zu sabbern.  
So in Gedanken versunken stelle ich das Wasser ab und lasse mich langsam in das angenehme warme Nass gleiten. Leise seufze ich und beginne damit, mein Haarband um meinen Zopf zu lösen. Das dauert etwas länger, da meine Haare mir schon bis zum Hintern reichen. Aber ich bin auch mächtig stolz auf sie. Es war eine Scheißarbeit, bis sie so lang waren. Und jede Menge Geld ging drauf für Pflegemittel. Das nehme ich aber alles in Kauf. Jetzt sind sie so, wie ich sie haben will. Muss nur aufpassen, dass ich keinen Spliss bekomme, sonst müssen sie abgeschnitten werden und das ist das letzte, das ich will. Nicht meine schönen Haare!  
Da ich heute Abend besonders gut aussehen will - wobei ich mir gerade frage, warum -, bekommen auch meine Haare eine ausgiebige Behandlung. Das heißt, erst nass machen, dann waschen und dann noch Pflegemittel einmassieren. Bis das mal geschafft ist, dauert es ne Weile. Meistens so ne Viertelstunde, wenn nicht noch länger.  
Als das endlich geschafft ist, widme ich mich meinem restlichen Körper. Kurz überlege ich, welches Duschgel ich nehmen soll und entscheide mich dann für das, was nach Apfel riecht. Zufrieden verteile ich es auf meiner Haut und genieße das prickelnde Gefühl, welches es hinterlässt.

Nun deutlich entspannt, beginne ich, mich abzubrausen und steige dann aus der Badewanne. Ich wickle mich in ein großes Handtuch, das dank Weichspüler schön flauschig weich ist. Ehe ich mich meinen Haaren zuwende, trockne ich mich ab und ziehe die von mir herausgesuchten Sachen an.  
So schlecht sehe ich darin gar nicht aus, stelle ich fest, nachdem ich einen Blick in den Spiegel gewagt habe und werfe erst einmal keinen Blick auf meine Haare, da ich weiß, dass diese nach dem Baden immer furchtbar aussehen. Tierisch zerzaust. Man könnte meinen, ich hätte einen explodierten Wischmopp auf dem Kopf und keine Haare.  
Resigniert seufze ich und rubble vorsichtig die Feuchtigkeit aus meinen Haaren, bevor ich zur Bürste greife und mich daran mache, nun alle Knoten zu entfernen. Das wird ne Arbeit. Aber wer schön sein will, muss leiden, heißt es ja so schön. Da muss ich jetzt wohl durch. Wenn sie nur nicht so durcheinander wären. Dann würde das Kämmen auch nicht so wehtun.  
Ich versuche, mein Gesicht nicht zu verziehen, aber nach einer Weile tut es einfach zu weh, als dass es mich unberührt lässt. Mit Tränen in den Augen fahre ich mit der Bürste durch meine Haare und bin froh, als es endlich vorbei ist.  
So langsam sollte ich die Bürste wohl wieder enthaaren. Sie sieht schon sehr ekelig aus. Wenn man die Haare mal sammeln würde, könnte man bestimmt einen Teppich daraus knüpfen, denn genug wären ja da und lang genug wären sie auch.  
Aber was soll ich jetzt mit ihnen machen? Sie wieder flechten und mit einem Band bedecken? Nein, dann wäre die ganze Mühe von vorhin ja umsonst gewesen. Ich glaube, ich lasse sie offen und binde sie nur mit einem Haarband zusammen. Allerdings sollte es in dunkelblau sein, dann passt es schön zu meinem Hemd. Ja, genau das mache ich. Wenn ich mich schon anders kleide heute Abend, dann will ich meine Haare auch mit einbeziehen. Wenn schon, dann richtig.  
Schnell werfe ich einen Blick auf meine Uhr, die noch auf dem Waschbeckenrand liegt, und stelle fest, dass ich noch genügend Zeit habe. Also brauche ich den Fön nicht zu benutzen. Das mache ich nämlich so ungern. Danach müsste ich nämlich schon wieder kämmen und darauf habe ich keine Lust. Also Haare zu einem Zopf binden und dann ab ins eigene Zimmer, um noch mein Deo zu suchen. Außerdem wollen die anderen bestimmt auch noch ins Badezimmer, um sich zu ,restaurieren'.  
In meinem Zimmer angekommen werfe ich meine alten Sachen in den Wäschekorb, hole mein Deo (welches nach Vanille riecht) aus der Nachttischschublade und sprühe mich damit ein.  
Natürlich nicht so, dass ein Duftwolke hinter mir her schwebt und man mich zehn Meilen gegen den Wind riechen kann. Nein, nur ganz dezent, damit ich nicht so schnell schwitze und mich wohlfühle. Ich liebe diesen Geruch einfach. Klar mag ich auch andere Düfte, aber wenn es ums Deo geht, bevorzuge ich halt dieses hier. Bislang hat sich außerdem noch niemand darüber beschwert, dass ich nach diesem Zeug stinken würde, also kann ich es wohl so lassen.  
Hm, was mach ich denn jetzt so lange, bis wir los können? Ich würde ja aufräumen, aber das habe ich schon nach dem Mittagessen so gründlich gemacht, dass es sich nicht lohnen würde, geschweige denn, dass etwas zum aufräumen vorhanden ist. Außerdem möchte ich noch nicht nach unten zu den anderen gehen. Ich möchte sie mit meinem Aussehen überraschen. Wetten, dass die nie gedacht hätten, dass ich so aussehen kann? Denen werden die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen. Aber warum sollte ich mich nicht mal schick machen? Ab und an kann man das ja machen. Normalerweise trage ich ja meinen weißen Trainingsanzug, weil es einfach bequemer ist, als sich jeden Morgen zu überlegen, was man doch wohl anziehen will. Praktisch ist zudem auch noch, dass ich mich dann nicht mehr umziehen muss, wenn ein Wettkampf oder Training ansteht. Wie gut, dass ich mehrere davon habe.  
Ein weiterer Blick auf die Uhr verrät mir, dass es noch eine gute Stunde ist, bis es endlich losgeht. Bis dahin kann ich ja ein Buch lesen.  
Gesagt, getan. Ich lasse mich also auf mein Bett fallen und schnappe mir das Buch, welches auf meinem Nachttisch liegt. Es handelt sich um mein Lieblingsbuch. Ich habe es bestimmt schon an die 20-mal gelesen, aber es gefällt mir immer noch. Zudem ist es auf chinesisch geschrieben. Klar, ich kann natürlich auch japanisch lesen und schreiben, aber ich bin nun mal mit chinesisch groß geworden, warum sollte ich es also nicht lesen?  
In mein Buch vertieft bemerke ich gar nicht, wie die Zeit vergeht und ehe ich mich versehe ruft Kai durch das ganze Haus, dass das Taxi da wäre und wir nach unten kommen sollen. Wir sollten ihn besser nicht warten lassen, denn seine Laune war ja vorhin nicht die beste, wie es selbst Takao sehen konnte. Ich hoffe nur, dass dieser sich heute Abend keinen Fehltritt erlaubt, denn sonst kann er sich mit Kais schlechter Laune auseinander setzen. Und das könnte übel für Takao enden. Ich will Kai momentan nicht in die Quere kommen.  
Noch während ich dies denke befinde ich mich schon auf den Weg nach unten. Scheinbar bin ich der letzte, denn Kai steht schon ungeduldig an der Tür und mault Takao an, weil der nicht schnell genug in seine Jacke und seine Schuhe kommt. Komisch bloß, dass er zu mir nichts sagt. Vielleicht weiß er, dass ich nicht so dumm wie Takao bin und so lange zum Anziehen brauche.  
Schweigend greife ich nach meinem Anorak, schlüpfe schnell in meine Schuhe und schon husche ich den anderen hinterher zum Auto.  
Max und Takao haben die Rückbank in Beschlag genommen und machen sich dort breit. Da ist also kein Platz mehr. Takao bräuchte eigentlich mindestens 4 Plätze; für sich, seinen vulominösen Körper und sein aufgeplustertes Ego.  
Also setze ich mich zu Kyouju auf die mittlere Bank. Der Kleine jedoch nimmt mich noch nicht einmal wahr, so sehr ist er mit seinem Laptop beschäftigt.  
Wie üblich hat Kai seinen Platz neben dem Fahrer. Mit knappen Worten erklärt er diesem, wo es hingehen soll und schon geht es los Richtung BBA.  
Scheinbar hat mich noch keiner von den vieren genauer betrachtet, denn bislang blieben alle Kommentare zu meinem verändertem Aussehen aus. Aber die werden es schon noch früh genug sehen, warum sollte ich sie also darauf ansprechen?  
Erst als der Wagen vor der BBA hält, fängt Kai wieder an zu sprechen.  
"Ich hoffe für euch, dass ihr wisst, wie man sich benimmt! Ich spiele nämlich nicht das Kindermädchen für euch! Falls ihr etwas peinlich abziehen solltet, dann glaubt daran, ich kenne euch garantiert nicht! Und helfen werde ich euch erst recht nicht! Verstanden?"  
Ergeben nicken wir und traben Kai hinterher, in den Saal, in dem die Feier stattfinden soll.  
Erst jetzt scheinen die anderen zu bemerken, dass ich nicht so aussehe, wie sie es von mir gewohnt sind.  
"Hey, Rei, seit wann siehst du denn so aus? Die Klamotten sind aber cool! Das steht dir, solltest du öfters mal anziehen.", plappert Max nun los und Takao und Kyouju nicken dazu.  
Von Kai erwarte ich keinen Kommentar und doch blicke ich zu ihm. Warum, weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht will ich einfach nur sehen, ob er es auch realisiert hat.  
Doch wider Erwarten fängt Kai leise an zu sprechen. So leise, dass ich ihn kaum verstehe und näher an ihn ran treten muss. Die anderen bekommen davon nichts mit. Die haben schon den Saal gestürmt und unterhalten sich mit den Leuten, die schon da sind.  
"Max hat nicht Unrecht, Rei. Diese Sachen sehen an dir echt gut aus. Kompliment.", flüstert er und zieht von dannen, ehe ich noch etwas erwidern kann.  
Habe ich da gerade richtig gehört? Kai Hiwatari hat mir ein Kompliment gemacht? Woher kommt denn der Sinneswandel? Aber anstatt zu grübeln, sollte ich mich lieber darüber freuen und es so verbuchen, dass Kai scheinbar doch nicht so wenig von mir hält, wie es immer aussieht.  
Jetzt erst komme ich dazu, den Raum näher zu betrachten. Ganz schön groß ist er. An der einen Wand ist ein Buffet aufgebaut und ich sehe, dass Max und Kyouju Takao festhalten, damit dieser sich nicht darauf stürzt. Schließlich will Mr. Dickenson noch eine Rede halten.  
Ich sehe mich weiter um und bin erstaunt, dass es hier jede Menge gemütliche Sessel und Sofas gibt. Ich hätte eher erwartet, dass es nur Holzstühle gibt. Jetzt bin ich baff.  
Nur in der Mitte ist noch Platz frei gelassen worden. Wahrscheinlich soll es die Tanzfläche sein. Naja, ich werde wohl eher nicht tanzen.  
1. traue ich mich nicht so wirklich und 2. mit wem soll ich denn tanzen? Ich bezweifle, dass mich jemand auffordern würde. Aber ich kann mich ja auch einfach in einen Sessel zusammenplüschen und mir einen gemütlichen Abend machen.  
Inzwischen sind auch die restlichen Teams eingetroffen und ein Gewirr von Stimmen schallt durch den Raum, bis auch Mr. Dickenson dazu kommt und uns um Ruhe bittet. Er setzt zu einer langen Rede an, der ich nur mit einem Ohr zuhöre. Irgendwas von wegen Freunde gefunden, viel Spaß haben und so weiter. Normalerweise bin ich ja nicht der Typ, der nicht zuhört, aber diesmal geht es einfach nicht.  
Ich lasse meinen Blick durch den Raum wandern und stelle fest, dass so gut wie keiner richtig zuhört. Sie schauen Mr. Dickenson zwar an, aber der abwesende Blick der aus ihren Gesichtern spricht, sagt etwas ganz anderes.

Meine Güte, wie kann man nur so lange reden? Geht dem nicht bald mal endlich die Luft aus? Wenn das so weiter geht, dann schlafen hier noch alle ein. Es hört doch eh keiner zu. Bemerkt er das denn gar nicht?  
Wie durch ein Wunder tritt endlich Stille ein. Es scheint, als ob der Alte doch noch fertig geworden ist und alle erst einmal realisieren müssen, dass sie jetzt tun und lassen können, was ihnen gefällt.  
Nach und nach erwachen sie aus ihrer Starre und beginnen, zu Anfang noch leise, dann aber immer lauter werdend, ihre vorhin so rabiat unterbrochenen Gespräche wieder aufzunehmen. Und schon schwirrt wieder das Stimmengewirr, welches vor der Ansprache durch den Raum hallte, wieder durch die Luft.  
Kaum hat Takao vernommen, dass er nun Spaß haben kann, stürzt er schon auf das Buffet, von dem Kyouju und Max ihn vorhin noch erfolgreich ferngehalten haben. Jetzt machen die beiden sich nicht noch einmal die Mühe ihn zurückzuhalten und schlendern ihm gemütlich plaudernd hinterher.  
Ich überlege, was ich als erstes machen soll. Soll ich mir was zu essen holen oder doch lieber erst einen Sessel besetzen? Das Buffet sieht so voll aus. Fast alle tummeln sich vor dem großen Tisch und kommen sich gegenseitig in die Quere. Ok, Frage beantwortet, Sessel suchen.  
Der, den ich ins Auge gefasst habe, steht in der Nähe vom Ausgang, also ist auch eine kühle Brise vorhanden, die mich abkühlen kann, falls es mir zu warm wird. Und da sich Räume, in denen sich viele Personen gleichzeitig aufhalten, ja bekanntlich schnell aufheizen, ist der Platz ideal.  
Leise seufzend lasse ich mich also in das Plüschteil sinken und lasse meinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Erstaunt sehe ich, dass nicht jedes Team für sich steht, sondern alle bunt durcheinander. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass sich alle so gut verstehen. Sogar die Neoborg werden mit einbezogen. Max ist natürlich eifrig mit Ivan am schwatzen und giggeln. Das ist so laut, dass ich es bis hierhin hören kann. Dabei stehen sie am anderen Ende des Raumes. Aber noch läuft ja auch keine Musik. Wahrscheinlich warten sie damit, bis sich alle gut zurecht gefunden haben und so. Nicht dass es mich stören würde. Ich mag es nicht, wenn die Musik so laut aufgedreht wird, dass man meinen müsste, dass einem das Trommelfell platzt. Hält der DJ uns für taub oder warum muss es immer so laut sein? Man versteht sein eigenes Wort meistens nicht mehr. Klar, manche wollen tanzen, doch brauchen sie dafür Musik von der Lautstärke einer schlagenden Kirchturmuhr? Aber nun gut, ich sollte mich nicht beschweren.  
"Rei!", erklingt plötzlich eine quietschende Stimme und ich zucke zusammen. Kann sie sich nicht endlich einen vernünftigen Tonfall angewöhnen? Und vor allem sollte ihr jemand mitteilen, dass die Farbe pink schon lange nicht mehr in ist. Wenn kleine Mädchen es tragen, sieht es ja noch süß aus, aber Mao ist scheinbar nie aus dieser Phase rausgekommen.  
Uff, jetzt lässt sie sich auch noch hier nieder. Muss die sich denn immer so fallen lassen? Wie kann ich ihr am besten beibringen, dass ich immer noch nichts von ihr will? Sie ist nur schon seit 15 Jahren in mich verknallt und hat noch immer nicht begriffen, dass sie mich nicht interessiert? Entweder will sie es nicht begreifen oder sie ist so dumm wie Takao fett ist. Muss ich erst mit einem anderen Kerl vor ihrer Nase rumknutschen, bis sie es begreift?  
Ja, es müsste schon ein Kerl sein. Inzwischen bin ich mir nämlich sicher, dass ich schwul bin. Woher ich das weiß? Ehrlich gesagt, begründen kann ich es nicht, ich weiß es einfach. Wer kann schon seine Gefühle erklären? Weiß Enrique, warum er Oliver liebt? Kann er es begründen? Sicher, versuchen würde auch er es, aber eine vernünftige Antwort würde wohl eher nicht rauskommen. Zumindest denke ich das.  
Oh Gott, hört die heute nochmal auf zu labern? Bekommt sie überhaupt mit, dass ich nicht zuhöre? Bitte, erlös mich wer. Egal wer, aber verscheucht sie, sie nervt!  
"Na, alles klar bei euch beiden?", ertönt plötzlich eine wohlklingende Stimme, die ich noch nicht einzuordnen vermag. Sie jagt mir einen kalten, aber angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken. Wem gehört sie?  
Ich wende meinen Blick zur Seite und erblicke Yuriy. Erstaunt schweige ich noch einen Moment, ehe ich antworte. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so eine schöne Stimme hat.  
"Oh, hi Yuriy. Wie geht es dir so?", gehe ich dankbar für die Ablenkung auf das Gesprächsangebot ein.  
Mao scheint es gar nicht zu behagen, dass Yuriy es wagt, das Wort an uns zu richten. Sie scheint ihn nicht so zu mögen. Aber ich glaube, dass beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit.  
Ärgerlich dreinblickend erhebt sie sich und verschwindet in Richtung Buffet, ohne Yuriy auch nur anzusehen.  
"Hab ich ihr was getan, oder was ist los?", fragst du nun.  
"Ich glaube, sie ist einfach nur sauer, weil du ihr Selbstgespräch unterbrochen hast. Zugehört habe ich ihr nämlich nicht. Naja, soll sie reden. Danke übrigens, dass du mich gerettet hast. Lange hätte ich das Gesülze nicht mehr ausgehalten."  
"Nichts zu danken. Hab mir schon fast gedacht, dass du Hilfe benötigst.", erwiderst du und wirfst mir einen kecken Blick zu, den ich noch nicht so richtig deuten kann.  
"Hast du schon was gegessen? Ich nämlich noch nicht und so langsam macht sich der Hunger in mir breit. Aber bislang war es mir da einfach zu voll, als dass ich mich da durchquetschen wollte. Kommst du mit?", fragst du nun und bietest mir galant deinen Arm an.  
Amüsiert grinse ich, nehme das Angebot aber an und gehe nun neben dir durch den Raum. Eins muss man dir lassen, Yuriy, Klamottengeschmack hast du. Das, was du bei Kämpfen anhast, scheint also nur dein Kampfanzug zu sein, denn das, was du heute anhast, unterscheidet sich vollkommen davon. Dein schwarzes Hemd schimmert im Strahl eines Scheinwerfers und betont so deine eisblauen Augen. Noch nie ist mir aufgefallen, dass deine Augen diese Farbe haben. Sehr schön. Und wie sie funkeln und blitzen. Fast schon magisch angezogen blicke ich nur noch dich an. Deine dunkelblaue Hose ist enganliegend und mein Blick bleibt an deinem wohlgeformten Hinterteil hängen. Nicht zu verachten.  
Auch deine Haare sehen heute anders aus. Anstatt, wie üblich, nach links und rechts abzustehen fallen, sie in dein Gesicht und die beiden längsten Strähnen umrahmen es. Alles in allem bist du einfach nur schön. Das mir das erst heute auffällt. Nun gut, besser spät als nie.  
Schon sind wir angekommen und füllen uns die Teller auf. Man, haben die eine Auswahl da. Mich wundert nur, dass noch etwas da ist, so wie sich Takao vorhin hier drauf gestürzt hatte. Und Gary muss man ja auch noch mit einrechnen. Auch egal, solange noch was da ist, werde ich mich bedienen.  
Mit Messer und Gabel bewaffnet kehren wir zurück zu meinem Sessel und setzen uns hin. Yuriy natürlich in den, der neben meinem steht, und nicht mit in den meinigen. Wenn es so wäre, hätte ich allerdings nichts dagegen einzuwenden, komischerweise. Irgendwie fühle ich mich in deiner Gegenwart sehr wohl. Woran das liegt, kann ich nicht sagen. Ich fühle mich nämlich nicht bei allen gut. Würden Boris oder Sergeij neben mir stehen, wäre ich jetzt schon am überlegen, wie ich am besten wieder wegkomme, aber da das nicht der Fall ist, kann ich es mir ja gemütlich machen.  
"Weißt du, was wir vergessen haben? Die Getränke! Lass nur, du brauchst nicht aufstehen, ich gehe schon.", dringt auf einmal deine Stimme an mein Ohr.  
War ich so in Gedanken versunken, dass ich die Umwelt um mich herum vergessen habe? Es scheint fast so. Das passiert mir doch sonst so gut wie nie. Es scheint echt an Yuriy zu liegen. Aber warum denke ich so viel über ihn nach?  
Klären wir das später, er kommt nämlich gerade zurück.  
"Ich hoffe, ein Glas Wein ist in Ordnung. Wollte nicht unbedingt Cola nehmen und Bier passt nicht so recht zum Essen, finde ich."  
Ich nicke nur, nehme mein Glas entgegen und lächle ihn dankend an.  
Jetzt herrscht erstmal Stille, aber keine eisige, sondern eher eine gefräßige. Der Wein ist perfekt gewählt worden. Er schmeckt hervorragend zum Essen. Etwas anderes hätte gar nicht gepasst.  
Nachdem wir alles aufgegessen haben, bin ich pappsatt und streichle mir leicht über den Bauch um zu verdeutlichen, wie lecker es war.  
Die Teller stellen wir zur Seite und unterhalten uns, nachdem Yuriy die Weinflasche geholt hat. Er begründet seine Handlung damit, dass er keine Lust habe, jedesmal aufzustehen, wenn er noch etwas trinken möchte.  
Wir unterhalten uns über Gott und die Welt und ich bemerke, wie gut wir uns verstehen. Es wäre mir früher nie in den Sinn gekommen, mich so gut mit Yuriy zu verstehen. Wie sich die Zeiten doch ändern. Es kann aber auch etwas daran liegen, dass sich die Neoborg von Balkov gelöst haben und sogar nach Japan gezogen sind.  
Die Zeit vergeht wie im Flug und ehe ich mich versehe legt der DJ die erste Platte auf. Allerdings in einer so wohltuenden Lautstärke, dass meine Ohren ihm sehr dankbar sind.  
Die Flasche Wein haben wir schnell geleert. Sie steht neben einer weiteren leeren und einer noch halbvollen Flasche neben Yuriys Sessel.  
Leicht schwankend erhebe ich mich. War wohl doch ein bisschen viel Alkohol. Vertragen tu ich ja eh nicht ganz so viel. Um den fragenden Blick von Yuriy zu beantworten, erkläre ich ihm, dass ich mal für kleine Königstiger müsse. Er kichert über diese Ausdrucksweise, kommt aber trotzdem mit, da er, laut eigener Aussage, auch einen gewissen Druck verspüren würde.

Kaum wieder in unserem Saal angekommen, fasst du mich an den Handgelenken und fragst mich schon fast schüchtern, ob ich nicht Lust hätte, mit dir zu tanzen. Du siehst einfach zu süß aus, wenn du rot wirst. Moment mal, habe ich das gerade gedacht? Aber man muss wirklich zugeben, dass Yuriy ein sehr hübscher Mann ist.  
Erst jetzt wird mir bewusst, dass ich den ganzen Abend keinen einzigen Gedanken an Kai verschwendet habe. Ob das wohl an Yuriys Gesellschaft liegt? Ich weiß es nicht, aber fände es auch nicht schlimm, wenn es so wäre. Komischerweise fühle ich mich etwas von dem rothaarigen Russen angezogen und ein warmes Gefühl macht sich in mir breit.  
Gerade fängt ein neues Lied an und Yuriy zieht mich lachend auf die Tanzfläche. Im ersten Moment fühle ich mich noch unbehaglich, doch vergesse ich das bald wieder und tanze vergnügt mit ihm. Je länger wir tanzen, desto provozierender wird die Musik und auch Yuriys Tanzstil. Schon bald schmiegt er seinen wohlgeformten Hintern an meine Vorderseite und bewegt diesen neckisch. Mir gefällt das gut, sehr gut! Und nicht nur mir, sondern auch noch anderen Körperteilen gefällt es. Ich lasse mich auf das Spielchen ein und drücke mich an ihn um ihm zu zeigen, was er bei mir anrichtet.  
Schelmisch dreht er sich wieder zu mir um und leckt sich, wie durch Zufall, über die Lippen. Ich bin ihm schon längst verfallen und starre ihn gebannt an.  
Teilweise ist wohl der Alkohol daran schuld, dass ich mich jetzt so verhalte, aber ein Stück weit geht es auch von meinem noch nüchternen inneren Stimmchen aus.  
Die Musik wechselt wieder und es wird ein langsamer Song gespielt. Kurzentschlossen greife ich mir Yuriy und ziehe ihn ganz eng an mich, sodass er seine Arme um mich legen muss. Wir drehen uns im Kreis und ich lasse meine Hände über seinen Rücken wandern.  
Habe ich mich da gerade verhört, oder hast du ernsthaft geschnurrt? Gedanklich grinsend mache ich weiter und lasse meine Hände tiefer rutschen, bis sie auf deinem Hintern liegen, den sie leicht massieren.  
Dem Schnurren ist ein Stöhnen gewichen, welches ich genau vernehmen kann, da dein Kopf auf meiner Schulter ruht. Du bist zwar etwas größer als ich, aber das macht nichts.  
Dir scheint es zu gefallen, was ich da mache, denn nun verrät mir auch die Beule in deiner Hose, dass dich das mehr als nur anmacht.  
Wie weit kann ich wohl noch bei dir gehen? Ist das für dich alles nur ein Spiel oder meinst du es ernst? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich es ernst meine. Ich bin drauf und dran, mich in dich zu verlieben. Und Kai? Den habe ich so gut wie vergessen. Aber der scheint sich sowieso schon verzogen zu haben. Zumindest kann ich ihn momentan nicht erblicken. Was solls, scheinbar war ich doch nicht so sehr in ihn verliebt, wie ich gedacht hatte.  
Das Lied klingt aus und ich gehe von der Tanzfläche, da ich erst einmal genug vom Tanzen habe und eine Verschnaufpause brauche. Ich fasse dich an der Hand und ziehe dich mit mir.  
Unterwegs schnappst du dir noch eine neue Weinflasche und lässt dich dann auf meinen Sessel fallen. Durch den großen Schwung, den wir drauf haben, lande ich auf deinem Schoß und erröte erstmal.  
Du störst dich gar nicht daran, sondern schenkst einfach nur neuen Wein in unsere Gläser, von denen du mir eins reichst.  
Dankbar stürze ich die rote Flüssigkeit in einem Schluck herunter und spüre, wie sich eine angenehme Kühle in meinem Magen ausbreitet. Das tat gut. So erhitzt, wie ich bin, kann ich das echt gut gebrauchen. Und schon wird mein Glas erneut aufgefüllt.  
"Hey, willst du mich abfüllen, oder was wird das?", frage ich dich neckend.  
"Ja... Nein... Ich weiß nicht... Ich dachte, du wolltest noch was.", kommt stotternd die Antwort. Es scheint, als wärst du verlegen und wüsstest nicht, was du sagen sollst.  
"Kein Problem. Ich meine es ja auch nicht böse.", antworte ich dir, kuschle mich demonstrativ näher an dich und kraule leicht deinen Nacken.  
Und schon fängst du wieder an zu schnurren. Mir gefällt dieses Geräusch und ich könnte es noch stundenlang hören.  
Doch dann nimmst du meine Hände in deine und blickst mir in die Augen. Möchtest du mir was sagen, oder warum das ganze?  
Dann beginnst du stotternd etwas vor dich hinzustammeln, aus dem ich erstmal keinen Zusammenhang verstehen kann. Er langsam begreife ich, wovon du redest.  
Wie du das erste Mal auf mich aufmerksam geworden bist und dich bei jedem weiteren Sehen mehr und mehr zu mir hingezogen fühltest. Und dass du den heutigen Abend dazu nutzen wolltest, um mir endlich zu beichten, dass du mich liebst.  
Leicht geschockt schweige ich erst einmal und sehe dich nur an. Nach einer Weile wird das Schweigen für dich unerträglich und du fragst, ob ich dich jetzt hassen würde.  
Ich löse mich aus meiner Trance und, anstatt dass ich dir antworte, nähere ich mich deinem Gesicht und berühre schon fast schüchtern deine Lippen mit den meinen.  
Glücklich über meine Reaktion schließt du mich in deine Arme und seufzt erleichtert.  
Den restlichen Abend verbringen wir gemütlich kuschelnd im Sessel oder tanzend auf der Tanzfläche. Alles in allem vergeht der Abend viel zu schnell und schon bald bläst Kai, der wie durch Zauberhand wieder aufgetaucht ist, zum Aufbruch.  
Mit wehmütigem Blick gehe ich Richtung Taxi und verspreche Yuriy, dass wir uns am nächsten Tag sehen werden. Von Kai ist nur ein verächtliches Schnauben zu hören, sonst allerdings kein Kommentar. Schließlich ist er Schwulenpärchen ja schon gewöhnt, da Max und Takao und auch andere männliche Beyblader gleichgeschlechtliche Partner haben.  
Zu Hause angekommen lasse ich mich nur noch erschöpft aufs Bett fallen, nachdem ich mir meinen Schlafanzug angezogen habe. So toll der Abend auch war, er war anstrengend. Binnen fünf Minuten bin ich eingeschlafen und träume einen sehr angenehmen Traum von meinem Koi.  
Die Wochen und Monate vergehen und Yuriy und ich sehen uns jeden zweiten oder dritten Tag. Man muss es mit dem Sehen ja nicht übertreiben, oder? Ich liebe es einfach, mit ihm zu kuscheln. Er ist so schön warm und bequem. Gefallen tut es mir auch sehr, wenn ich mit ihm duschen gehen kann. Das artet zwar regelmäßig in eine Wasserschlacht aus, aber es entspannt einfach nur.

Heute ist es wieder mal soweit. Wir wollen in einem feinen Restaurant Essengehen. Ungeduldig sitze ich im Wohnzimmer und kann es kaum erwarten, bis er mich endlich abholt. Da er ein Jahr älter als ich ist, hat er schon einen Führerschein, was für uns immer sehr von Vorteil ist.  
Endlich schellt es an der Tür und ich stürme ihm entgegen. Im Lauf schnappe ich mir meine Jacke und rufe über die Schulter hinweg, dass ich jetzt weg bin.  
Zur Begrüßung gibt es, wie gewöhnlich, einen Kuss, der so schnell nicht abbrechen will.  
Nach Luft schnappend lösen wir uns dann doch irgendwann und fahren zum Restaurant. Heute ist ein bedeutender Tag. Wir sind ein halbes Jahr zusammen und wollen das mit einem gemütlichen Essen feiern. Ich habe mich schon sehr auf diesen Tag gefreut. Vor allem, weil ich nun absolut weiß, dass Yuriy der Mann meines Lebens ist. Auch wenn ich noch jung bin, habe ich mich entschieden.  
Das Essen ist einfach herrlich und die Stimmung könnte nicht romantischer sein. Ausgelassen scherzen und lachen wir, stoßen auf diesen Tag an und füttern uns gegenseitig. Dass uns immer wieder Seitenblicke zugeworfen werden, stört uns schon lange nicht mehr. Anfangs vielleicht, doch hat sich das schnell geändert. Wenn die Leute meinen, etwas gegen unsere Beziehung einwenden zu müssen, dann sollen sie das, solange sie uns damit in Ruhe lassen.  
Nach dem Essen fahren wir, wie gewohnt, zu ihm, da er eine eigene Wohnung besitzt. Sicher, wir sind auch oft bei mir, aber da kann es passieren, dass Max oder Takao immer wieder reinplatzen, während wir bei ihm unsere Ruhe haben und von niemandem gestört werden.  
Bevor er mich eintreten lässt, hält er mir von hinten die Augen zu und erklärt es damit, dass er für mich eine Überraschung vorbereitet habe.  
Ich vertraue ihm vollkommen und lasse mich so blind durch seine Wohnung und sein Schlafzimmer führen.  
Erst dort nimmt er seine Hände wieder weg und guckt mich erwartungsvoll an. Der Boden und das Bett sind mit Rosenblättern bedeckt und ein paar Kerzen (die er schnell angezündet hat, als wir die Wohnung betreten haben und ich noch damit beschäftigt, war unsere Jacken aufzuhängen) verbreiten ein romantisches Licht im Raum.  
Verzückt quietsche ich auf und falle ihm um den Hals, so sehr gefällt mir das ganze. Er weiß doch, dass ich voll auf solche romantischen Sachen stehe.  
Sanft küsse ich ihn und lasse mich bereitwillig zum Bett ziehen. Ist es heute so weit? Werden wir heute miteinander schlafen? Noch ist es nicht passiert. Wir wollten warten, bis wir soweit sind und ich fühle mich soweit. Klar, andere Sachen haben wir schon oft gemacht, also dem anderen einen blasen oder sowas in der Art, aber richtig zur Sache gekommen sind wir noch nicht. Ob er wohl auch so nervös ist wie ich? Ich habe doch überhaupt keine Erfahrung, was das angeht. Hab doch noch nicht mal mit einem Mädchen geschlafen, geschweige denn mit einem Jungen.

So in Gedanken versunken bekomme ich erst gar nicht mit, dass du angefangen hast, mir den Rücken zu kraulen. Jetzt erst realisiere ich es und fange an zu genießen. In meinem früheren Leben muss ich echt eine Katze gewesen sein. Das würde zumindest erklären, warum ich so auf Streicheleinheiten abfahre. Sowas macht mich einfach immer rattenscharf.  
Nach und nach ziehst du mir meine Klamotten aus, bis ich nur noch in Boxershorts vor dir liege, die passenderweise heute mit Wölfen bedruckt ist. Tja, Yuriy ist halt mein kleines Wölfchen.  
"Hey, das ist unfair, ich liege hier schon fast nackt und du hast noch alles an. Was soll das denn werden?", frage ich leicht empört.  
"Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, warum unternimmst du dann nicht was dagegen, hm?", antwortest du mit verführerischer Stimme.  
Das lasse ich mir natürlich nicht zweimal sagen und entledige dich langsam deiner Anziehsachen. Nachdem dein T-Shirt auf dem Klamottenhaufen gelandet ist, setze ich mich auf dich und küsse deine Brust hinunter bis hin zum Rand deiner Hose, die ich dir eilends auch wegnehme. Dich stört das nicht im geringsten. Du siehst mir einfach nur mit leuchtenden Augen zu, was ich mache.  
Spielerisch zupfe ich am Rand deiner Boxershorts und blicke dir neckisch in die Augen. Dann krabble ich wieder zu dir nach oben und beginne, dich stürmisch zu küssen, während ich meine Hände tiefer wandern lasse.  
Du scheinst schon sehr erregt zu sein, denn deine Boxershorts weist schon eine verräterische Beule auf, über die ich, wie zufällig, mit meiner Hand streichle.  
Stöhnend signalisierst du mir, was für einen Gefallen du daran findest, und biegst dich nun auch unter meinen Körper.  
Auch du küsst dich meinen Oberkörper hinab, ziehst aber hinterher die Spuren, die du mit deinen Lippen hinterlassen hast, noch einmal mit der Zunge nach.  
Du stoppst bei meinen Brustwarzen, knabberst an ihnen herum und pustest dann vorsichtig dagegen. Ich muss sagen, du weißt, wie du mich geil machen kannst.  
Erregt keuche ich nun und fahre dir mit den Händen durch die Haare, da ich mich auf nichts sonst konzentrieren kann.  
Immer weiter treibst du dein Spielchen bis du mit der Zunge in meiner Boxershorts verschwunden bist.  
Nun wird es mir zu bunt und ich reiße sie mir einfach vom Leib. Ich kann es kaum noch erwarten, was jetzt kommt.  
Genießerisch leckst du dir über die Lippen, so als ob du noch überlegen würdest, ob du nun weiter machen sollst oder nicht.  
Inzwischen bin ich wieder dazu übergegangen, dich am ganzen Körper zu streicheln. Auch du bist sehr erregt. Ich kann dein Glied steil in der Boxershorts aufragen sehen und befreie es kurzentschlossen. Es ragt nun in seiner vollen Pracht vor mir auf und du hast schon ein paar Lusttropfen abgesondert, die nun an der Spitze glitzern. Allein dieser Anblick lässt mich fast kommen und ich muss mich zusammenreißen.  
Schwierig wird es, als du damit beginnst, sanft an meinem Penis zu lecken, fast so, als würdest du ein Eis lutschen.  
Aufstöhnend beuge ich mich dir entgegen, damit du gut an ihn dran kommst.  
Grinsend nimmst du ihn nun ganz in den Mund und umspielst dort die Eichel mit deiner Zunge. Eine Hand hält meinen Penis an Ort und Stelle, mit der anderen massierst du vorsichtig meine Hoden.  
Bald schon kann ich es nicht mehr aushalten und ergieße mich stöhnend in deinem Mund.  
Genüsslich schluckst du alles runter und leckst alles auf, was noch an meinem Glied klebt. Keinen einzigen Tropfen übersiehst du.  
Keuchend liege ich auf dem Bett und versuche meinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Wow, so gut war es (fast) noch nie.  
Ich ziehe dich zu mir und gebe dir einen heißen Kuss, in den du stöhnst, als du meine Hand an deinem Glied spürst. Ja, du bist hart und kannst eine Erlösung kaum noch erwarten.  
Eine Weile massiere ich dich so weiter, ehe du dich abrupt auf den Rücken rollst und mich auf dich drauf ziehst. Erstaunt ziehe ich die Luft ein und keuche kaum merklich auf, als ich dein hartes Glied an meinem spüre. Allein das reicht, um es schon wieder zur Hälfte aufzurichten.  
Vorsichtig bewegst du dein Becken und reibst so deinen Penis an meinem. Ist das ein geiles Gefühl. Sowas können wir gern öfters machen.  
Plötzlich spüre ich etwas Kaltes an meinem Anus. Wie hast du es geschafft, deine Finger mit Gleitmittel einzureiben, ohne dass ich was davon mitbekommen habe? Oder war ich etwa so abgelenkt?  
Langsam lässt du einen Finger in mich eindringen und weitest mich vorsichtig. Anfangs ist es ein sehr unangenehmes Gefühl, doch dann weicht es einem viel besseren und bald kannst du alle drei Finger einsetzen.  
Vor Erregung keuchend dränge ich mich deinen Fingern entgegen um dir so zu zeigen, dass ich nun bereit bin.  
Jetzt also wird es endlich wahr. Wir werden miteinander schlafen. Wie oft habe ich schon davon geträumt und bin mit einem Ständer aufgewacht?  
Vorsichtig krabbelst du unter mir weg und positionierst dich hinter mir. Erst noch willst du deinen Penis mit Creme einreiben, dann spüre ich ihn an meinem Eingang.  
Ganz langsam gleitest du in mich und gibst mir so genug Zeit, mit an ihn zugewöhnen. Als du ganz in mir bist, verharrst du noch, doch sobald ich mich zu bewegen beginne, stöhnst du auf und bewegst dich gegen mich. Für dich muss es ganz schön anstrengend sein, nicht sofort zu kommen. Ich wurde schon erlöst, doch du musst wohl einen tierischen Druck haben und dich schwer zusammenreißen.  
Dann berührst du auf einmal einen Punkt in mir, der mich Sterne sehen lässt. Voller Lust stöhne ich auf und du versuchst nun, diesen Punkt bei jedem Stoß zu treffen. Was dir auch sehr wohl gelingt.  
Ich spüre deine Hand an meiner Seite hinabgleiten und nach meinem Glied greifen, um es zusätzlich im Rhythmus zu pumpen.  
Unsere Bewegungen werden immer heftiger und unsere Atmung wird immer schneller. Fester und fester stößt du zu und schickst mich so fast in den Himmel, so schön finde ich es.  
Ein letzter Stoß von dir und ich komme keuchend in deiner Hand. Meine Muskeln ziehen sich zusammen und umschließen so dein Glied noch fester, als sie es schon vorher getan haben. Du bäumst dich auf und ich spüre, wie sich dein Sperma in mir verteilt.  
Total kaputt ziehst du dich vorsichtig zurück und lässt dich neben mich fallen.  
Vor Erschöpfung fast schon am Schlafen, schaffe ich es gerade noch die Decke über uns beide auszubreiten und schon sind wir beide fest eingeschlafen.

Owari

Und somit endet auch diese FF von mir. Ich hoffe, sie hat euch gefallen und ihr schreibt mir, wie ihr sie gefunden habt, ja? plüschaugen macht und ganz lieb guck  
Vielleicht schreibe ich ja noch mehr zu diesem Pairing.  
Was meint ihr, soll ich dazu ne Fortsetzung schreiben? Und was soll eurer Meinung nach da passieren?  
Nun denn, ich warte auf eure Meinungen.

Saika


End file.
